


Harry's discovery.

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: Harry and Nico moments [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684





	Harry's discovery.

The next few days were some of the best that either raven could ever remember having with another person.

During one of their lunch dates Harry had told Nico about his first and second years at Hogwarts, the three headed dog, which they both agreed somehow could have been a child of Cerberus, name fluffy, the stone and the shade of Voldemort.

How in Harry second year he had gotten a fangirl by the name of Ginny Weasley who was the sister of his best friend Ron and how the Chamber of Secrets had been opened, and how everybody had suspected of him to be the air especially after it came out that he was a parcel mouth.

How the attacks started and that Ginny had been taken into the chamber, and how sadly even though he was able to kill the snake, and get rid of the 16 year old Tom Riddle by stabbing his diary, (which Nico was very freaked out by that and said he would explain later) the 11 year old daughter of the Weasleys had sadly not made it and passed away due to injuries she received from dark magic.

Nico still was on the hunt for Percy, and no Harry couldn't help him he had no idea where the young son of Poseidon was.

Nico had shared with Harry about him discovering the Roman camp in the Roman demigods and becoming the ambassador of Pluto to the camp, how he brought back his half-sister Hazel so she could have a chance at a 'normal' life.

And today that's where Nico was while Harry was off doing his master of death duties. It was Harry's turn to Patrol the doors of death, and he rolled his eyes at that name.

Thanatos had took over Harry's shift the night before so Harry could go on his date with Nico.

Harry blushed as he thought about the cute Italian.

Nico had shared with him about his past, his mother's and sister's death. He had also admitted to having a crush on this person who was currently missing. But at the same time how he had cursed the boy's name when he had broke his promise about keeping his sister safe.

Harry had just covered the others hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Harry made it who where the doors for currently, or were supposed to currently be. The Raven looked and pulled out his powers but he could not sense the doors anywhere in the vicinity. He quickly tried his connection with Thanatos.

Nothing.

Silence.

Something or someone was blocking his connection with the god of death.

"Bloody hell!" He said before quickly leaving to go find Hades. If Thanatos was missing then something bad was happening, and Harry didn't like that.


End file.
